


Sunshine and Rain Cloud

by Night_Owl99



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl99/pseuds/Night_Owl99
Summary: Beca knew a lot of things in life. She knew that she always wanted to do something in the music world, she knew that in the end staying at Barden was the best decision she made, she knew she sucked at math, and she knew that she was head over heels in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Sunshine and Rain Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so tread lightly. Hope you enjoy :)

Beca knew a lot of things in life. She knew that she always wanted to do something in the music world, she knew that in the end staying at Barden was the best decision she made, she knew she sucked at math, and she knew that she was head over heels in love with her best friend. Beca had been in love with Chloe for seven years now. She never did anything about it because she couldn’t imagine her life without Chloe in it. So for all the years at Barden and all the years in New York. She would just swallow her love and try her best to be the best friend she could be. That was until Chloe met Chicago. When he came into the picture, something came over Beca like never before. She could hardly be around the guy, which in turn made her scarcely around Chloe anymore.

Chloe and Chicago’s relationship was like a high-speed train. They started dating in April, and by June, Chloe had announced that she would be moving out and going to live with Chicago. Beca wasn’t happy about this announcement, she would miss her bedmate and her best friend, but yet again, Beca bit her tongue and watched her girl move away. Then came November when Chicago texted Beca to see if she would meet up for lunch in the afternoon. Beca annoyedly agreed.  
Chicago walked into the restaurant, and Beca waved him over to her table.

“Beca, thank you so much for meeting me today, I bet you are very busy with work, but this is very important to me and to Chloe, so again thank you.” 

Beca noted that Chicago was very nervous and fidgety.

“ Yeah, no problem, dude. Work isn’t too bad this time of year, so I had no problem meeting up today, now what can I help ya with.”

Chicago shifted slightly in his chair and took a deep breath before going for his backpack on the ground. He grabbed a box and set in on the table, then locked eyes with Beca.

“ Listen, Beca, I know how much Chloe means to you, and I know you two are best friends, which is why I know I needed to do this. I hope you know that I love Chloe with all my heart, and I know we haven’t even been dating a year yet, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can only see my life with her. So this lunch with you is to ask you for your blessing in marrying Chloe.” 

Beca looks at Chicago and then down at the ring he is showing her, then back to Chicago. She feels like her whole world just came crashing down. She takes a shaky breath in and locks eyes with Chicago again, who looks like a scared puppy. 

“Why the hell did you pick me to ask, why not Aubrey or Fat Amy or hell even Flo?” Beca asked, astounded.

“ I asked you, Beca because, at the end of the day, you are the person that Chloe will listen to no matter what, so if I say I asked her parents and siblings plus you, she will know that I mean it,” Chicago says very matter o factly.

“ Fine, whatever, still don’t know why not Aubrey. But sure you have my blessing, go live a happy life together. So help me God if you hurt her in any way, all seven of us will hunt you down and end you, no questions asked, you understand!” Beca stated while looking him dead in the eyes, never breaking eye contact.

“Yes, Beca, I understand.” Chicago chuckles out.

“Good, now I’m going to get going, I forgot I’ve got a meeting in twenty at the office, wouldn’t want to be late.”

Beca stands up and shakes Chicago’s hand before walking out of the restaurant. As soon as she hails a cab and is safely inside the cab, she punches the seat multiple times and lets the waterworks come. God, she willingly just let the person she loves go to a guy that she just met seven months ago. 

Every day now Beca lives in fear of when she will get that text from Chloe saying she is engaged and so happy. Beca is lucky in the fact that the text doesn’t come for a few weeks, and she is even more fortunate that Chicago doesn’t do it when they are together. However, her luck does fade on Christmas Eve. When she gets a text from Chloe with a picture attached saying, “Holy Shit, I’m ENGAGED.” Beca doesn’t respond right away; she waits a few hours, it pains her too much to see that ring on Chloe’s finger to reply right away. Beca knows it's a dick move, but right now, she doesn’t give a single shit. Once she has downed enough beer and tequila, she sends back OMG congrats to you both, can’t wait for the wedding. Then she throws her phone to the other side of the room and crashes into her bed for the night. 

The next few days thankfully go by rather quickly, Beca spends New Year’s Eve with the newly engaged couple, and Chloe tells her all about how Chicago proposed. Beca sits and listens to every god damn word that Chloe says; she also gets wasted that night, just so maybe she won’t remember all the details Chloe had told her. On New Year’s Day, Beca receives a call saying she is wanted and needed in LA for half of the year, and Beca gladly agrees. 

While at the airport she decides to call Chloe, just to fill her in. She doesn’t want to be a colossal asshole and leave the state without telling her best friend.

“ Hey Bec’s, how’s your new year going?” 

“ Well, Chlo, that is what I have called you for. So yesterday morning, I got a call from the record company, and they want and need me out in LA for the next six months. So I packed up all my shit, and I’m sitting at the airport right now about to hop on a flight in a few hours out to LA.” Beca states excitingly 

“ Holy Shit Beca, that’s amazing, I’m so proud of you. Wow, six months, you are going to miss all my wedding planning and shit.”

“ Don’t worry, Chloe; we can still text and FaceTime, it will be like I’m not gone at all. Just make sure you send that invite to my new address, I’ll send that to you once I hang up here.” Beca says excitedly 

“ Okay, Bec’s sounds like a plan, again I’m so damn proud of you; can't wait to see what you do out in LA.” Chloe says. 

“ Alrighty, Chlo, I got to go get some food and get to my gate. I will text you when I land, and I will text you my new address too. Love you, Chlo.” Beca states 

“ Make good choices, Bec, love you too.” Chloe yells 

Beca hangs up the phone and heads to grab some food. While waiting for the food, she texts Chloe her new address and sends a lengthy paragraph to the Bella’s group chat saying she will be moving to LA for the first half of the year, and she could not be more excited, and if anyone needs her to text her. Beca’s phone blows up from the girls, all telling her congrats, and they can’t wait to see her kick ass in LA. 

Beca gets to LA safely and within days is put to work immediately. She starts working on many different albums and with various artists. Although she is busy with work, she is able to keep her promise with Chloe. She tries her best to FaceTime her once a week, and she also tries to text her at least every other day. On all the FaceTime calls, she learns how the wedding planning is going and how dress shopping is going. Plus, she learns the date of the wedding. During those calls, she tries her best to act as supportive and excited as possible; if Beca has learned anything over the last eight years, it is how to act excited when it comes to Chloe’s love life. She has gotten very good at it over the years, her fake smile was amazing.

One oddly rainy day in LA the wedding invitation comes in the mail. Beca stares at the piece of paper for what seems like hours. Staring at the date “November 21, 2020”, hoping that if she stared enough that all of this would be a dream and this wedding wouldn't be happening. She knows she has to go, but fuck, she doesn’t want to. She wants more than anything for Chloe to be out here in LA with her during this time, and for Chloe to be falling in love with her and not Build a Boy Toy. 

Beca spends the next few weeks in a funk, she tries her best to keep it from work and Chloe, but when Chloe texts her saying that she had found her wedding dress. That was when she kinda lost it. Beca can't seem to concentrate on anything, all she can think about is Chloe and her damn feelings. After taking a couple days off work to try and reconnect with herself and get back to herself with no win in site, Beca asks for five more days off and books a plane ticket to New York. She needs to at least see Chloe before the wedding.

Beca lands safely back in New York and it feels just like how it did before she left but more rainy now. She hops in the first cab she sees and drives to a Starbucks close to Chloe’s house. She quickly runs inside and pulls out her phone calling Aubrey.

“Why are you calling me.” Aubrey states 

“Well, hello to you too Aubrey, I’m calling because I need to ask you something and I’m looking for advice too. I trust you will give me the answer I need to hear, not just the answer I want to hear.” Beca rambles 

“ Wow, I am both shocked and not that you trust me enough for advice, what can I help you with Beca.” Aubrey says

“ Okay Aubrey, I have been head over heels in love with Chloe since my freshman year and I have never told her because I am too chicken shit, but when Chicago asked me for my blessing to marry Chloe I lost it and a fire lit inside me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her Aubrey. All I want to do is tell her how I feel before it's too late. So much so that I am in New York right now at the Starbucks by her house. But if you tell me that I shouldn't then I won’t and I will fly back hope and try to forget my feelings. Tell me what to do Aubrey, I trust you.” Beca pleaded

“ Wow, that's a lot Beca, I can't believe you both have loved each other for that long and never said a word. I mean...

“ Wait, she's in love with me too?” Beca yelled into her phone

“ Let me finish Hobbit. I think you might be running out of time, but I still think you should go tell her, I don't think you are too late yet. You still have a chance, right now she is having a party with some work friends and me but I can keep them busy if wanted.” Aubrey whispers

“ Thank you Aubrey, I’ll be there soon. Again thank you, you can marry us one day, if this all works out.” 

“ See you soon Beca and I will keep that in mind.” 

Beca hangs the phone up and dashes out of the Starbucks and starts running toward Chloe’s house down the street. She makes quick work of the driveway and runs up to the front door. She can see through the window that there is in fact a little party going on. She tries her best to catch her breath before knocking on the door, but that doesn't matter because as soon as the door opens and Beca locks eyes with Chloe her breath disappears. Chloe looks both shocked and worried, she tries to pull Beca inside but Beca shakes her head and instead drags Chloe to the backyard from the front door. 

“ Beca, what the hell are you doing, it's pouring rain out here. Come on let's go inside, also what the hell are you doing in New York.” Chloe yells over the rain

“ Look Chloe I need to say something and I think it is best said here and now. I need you not to interrupt me until I’m done okay” Beca states

Chloe nods and Beca nods too

“ Holy shit, I never thought I would do this, but here goes nothing. Chloe I have been in love with you for the last seven years, I just have been too chicken shit to tell you. I love the way you look out for me whenever you can, I love the way you listen to my mixes still after all these years. I love how your blue eyes can always find mine in a crowd, I love the way you dance when you get a package in the mail, I love the way you hog all the covers all year long. I love so much about you Chloe. But I also understand that you are engaged to a wonderful man, who will probably give you a great life. I just needed you Chloe Anne Beale to know that I Beca Grace Michell am head over heels in love with you and have been for the last 7 years and that I am so sorry it took me so long to tell you.” Beca states

Beca stands holding Chloe’s hands and looking into her cobalt blue eyes as the rain continues to pour down onto them. Chloe looks both shocked and relaxed all at the same time.

“ Look I know I just told you a lot of information..

Chloe closes the gap between them and surges forward, capturing Beca’s lips with her own and brings her hands up to hold Beca’s face. Beca grabs Chloe’s waist and relaxes into the kiss. It was a sweet gentle kiss that said everything Beca wanted to hear.

Chloe pulls away and smiles at Beca.

“ Wow, that was, wow. Wow. Damn. Wow. I guess I have been waiting forever to do that, so I just did it. I love you too Beca, this is going to be odd for the next few weeks with Chicago and everything. But I have always known that it was you Beca, no one else makes me feel the way I feel when I’m with you.” 

“ Remind me to buy Aubrey flowers and maybe name a dog after her” Beca laughs

Beca pulls Chloe in again for another kiss as the rain continues to pour down onto them in the middle of Chloe’s garden. Beca can't help but think that things might be going her way for once after all.


End file.
